Valerie Tulle
Valerie Tulle es un personaje recurrente en la séptima temporada de The Vampire Diaries. Es la primera y última integrante viva de los herejes en Days of Future Past. Aparece por primera vez en A Bird In A Golden Cage, atrapada en el mundo prisión de 1903 con Lily Salvatore, Oscar, Nora Hildegard, Mary Louise, Beau y Malcolm. Historia Como humana Valerie pertenecía al Aquelarre Géminis, del que fue expulsada por ser una hereje. 1858 Es enfermera en la sala de tuberculosis de Lily, donde ambas se conocen y se juntan. Después de que Lily convirtiese a alguien a vampiro, Valerie se va con ella. 1863 Conoce a Stefan en 1863. Aunque estaban bastante enamorados, debido a que viajaba con Lily, no se debería haber acercado a él. Sin embargo, se enamoran el uno del otro y duermen juntos en el poco tiempo en el que se conocen, con lo que ella se queda embarazada de Stefan. Posteriormente, Julian le da una paliza que le provoca un aborto, por lo que pierde al bebé antes de que nazca. En el barco que cruza el Atlántico, Valerie recupera la conciencia y se entera de que Julian mintió sobre su ataque. Valerie no le cuenta nada a Lily y se suicida, convirtiéndose así en el primer híbrido brujo-vampiro. 1903 Valerie y los herejes vuelven de Inglaterra a América en barco. Lily se encuentra con un amigo, que se estaba muriendo. Ella se compadece de él y lo convierte en vampiro para que sea un nuevo miembro de su familia. Justo antes de atracar, Lily y los herejes matan a toda la tripulación del barco para beberse su sangre. En los muelles, el Aquelarre Gémini los ataca y los envía al mundo-prisión, donde son condenados a revivir el mismo día una y otra vez. 1903-2013 Después de una eternidad en el mundo-prisión, acaban quedándose sin sangre al haber agotado a todos los carniceros que hay. Los herejes hacen un sacrificio y se dejan desecar para que Lily, su líder, pueda sobrevivir. A través de The Vampire Diaries Sexta temporada En'' A Bird in a Gilded Cage, mientras busca a su madre, Damon llega al mundo-prisión con Elena, Bonnie y el líder del Aquelarre Géminis, Kai. Damon y Elena encuentran a Lily y le explican cuánto tiempo ha estado atrapada allí y qué ha pasado. Mientras está a punto de dejar el mundo de las prisiones, Lily le revela a Damon que irá a por los demás herejes. Se aventuran a donde los herejes se han desecado. Lily intenta usar el resto de la sangre para revivirlos, pero Damon le quita la sangre de las manos y la estrella en el suelo. Justo antes de eso, ella logra darle a Malcolm suficiente sangre para que ataque a Kai (como lo dejaron en el mundo de la prisión) y se alimentase de él. En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai alimenta a los demás herejes, reviviéndolos y ellos continúan alimentándose hasta encontrar una manera de salir. Mientras Kai prepara la cena, los herejes están afuera. Kai les avisa que la cena está lista tocando una campana. Todos salen de entre los árboles y se dirigen hacia la casa. Kai les informa de que están saliendo. En I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Valerie escapa del mundo prisión de 1903, pero se queda atrapada con sus compañeros herejes en un contenedor (que estaba cubierto de magia) hasta la muerte de Kai, que desentierra el contenedor, haciendo posible que Lily los encuentre. No mucho después, Lily viene preguntando sobre los nombres de su "familia". Todos vienen a la vuelta de la esquina. Lily,aliviada, corre hacia ellos y les da un abrazo con una lágrima en el ojo. Séptima temporada En ''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Valerie está escribiendo en su diario sobre cuánto odia el mundo moderno y Mystic Falls. Cuando intenta trabajar en su iPhone, dos adolescentes en un coche la atropellan y se marchan dándola por muerta. Cuando la adolescente va a ver si está bien, su novio, Stu, dice que deben irse. Después de pensarlo un rato, la chica deja a Valerie en el camino. Después de que se van, Valerie se levanta y mira mientras se van. Llega a la pensión y está furiosa porque los adolescentes la dejasen allí muerta. Lily se enorgullece de que se haya controlado y cuando se va, Valerie comienza a llorar y tanto Mary Louise como Nora le aseguran que se vengarán de ellos. Ella, Nora y Mary Louise atacan a los adolescentes cuando Valerie muestra que no la mataron. Cuando Valerie se da cuenta de que están rompiendo las reglas de Lily, los dos le dicen que no fueron diseñados para coexistir y expresa su desaprobación de que Nora se tome una selfie con la chica. Cuando Caroline llega para distraerlos de Matt, que está colocando la bomba de verbena, huele algo y antes de que puedan reaccionar, la bomba explota mientras Matt y Caroline escapan. Luego se la ve burlándose de Nora y Mary Louise sobre que son adorables y los tres comienzan a lanzar un hechizo. Después de que los rociadores están listos, el fuego entra en erupción y los herejes comienzan a drenar gente de sangre. Antes de que se pueda hacer más daño, Lily grita "¡Basta!" y los herejes, Stefan, Caroline y Matt miran en su dirección. Cuando Lily declara que el derramamiento de sangre termina, Valerie se va con ella y el resto de los herejes. Después de que Stefan y Lily hacen su trato, se ve a Valerie con ella y los otros herejes en la recientemente renovada Casa Salvatore y eligen sus habitaciones. Cuando Beau mira la cicatriz que tiene en su garganta, Valerie le dice que no se preocupe y se lo asegura, pero se ven interrumpidos cuando Mary Louise y Nora traen el cadáver de Malcolm. Nora dice que no pueden decírselo a Lily, pero ella entra y comienza a llorar por Malcolm. Cuando ella pregunta quién lo hizo, Valerie, Nora y Mary Louise se miran en silencio e ira, pensando que saben quién lo hizo. En Never Let Me Go, le dice a Enzo que debe cumplir con las reglas de Lily y después de que le responda que las dos chicas están torturando a alguien que le importa, ella le dice que debería dejar de preocuparse por ella. Valerie ayuda a Caroline y le habla sobre Mary Louise y Nora. Lanza un hechizo sobre la piel de Caroline, pero Mary Louise entra y le pregunta qué está haciendo. Valerie dice que estaba buscando un delineador de ojos y la insulta llamándola guarra. Ella asiste al funeral de Malcolm y le cuenta a Damon junto con el resto de los herejes por qué era alguien tan importante para ellos, y ella dijo que ayudó a reunir a Valerie con Beau después de haber estado separados durante una década. En Age of Innocence, Valerie le arrebata a Caroline el teléfono de Stefan después de escucharla hablando con él. A lo largo del episodio, Valerie le cuenta a Caroline cómo conoció a Stefan en 1863. Cerca del final del episodio, Valerie se sienta al lado de Stefan en un banco en el antiguo Fair Ground de Mystic Falls y le cuenta su historia y por qué nunca volvió por él. Todo el tiempo ella le dice que se ha cubierto de él, y dice: "No sabes cuánto lo siento, tal vez nunca lo harás" y lo ve alejarse. Al final del episodio, Valerie encuentra a Oscar, le pregunta si alguna vez lo encontró, cuando él responde que sí lo encontró, ella le dice que él era como un hermano para ella y luego le rompe el corazón. En I Carry Your Heart With Me, Valerie es vista por primera vez en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para Oscar, a quien mató la noche anterior, aunque nadie lo sabe. Mientras hace esto, Enzo viene y se burla de ella por su paradero la noche anterior. Entonces, Lily aparece y le dice a Valerie que está al tanto de su pequeña aventura con Stefan hace mucho tiempo. Luego le dice que confiese todos sus secretos, aunque Valerie afirma que no tiene ninguno. Enzo comienza a sospechar más tarde y sigue mofándose de Valerie sobre el secreto que está escondiendo. Ella finalmente le confiesa que mató a Oscar para evitar que ayudara a Lily a traer de vuelta a Julian (el ex novio de Lily). Más tarde, después de que Oscar regresa a Oscar por parte de Bonnie, Valerie va al Grill y se da cuenta de que si Oscar revela que ella lo mató, su familia la repudiará. Se encuentra con Matt, que la amenaza, aunque ella no le hace caso. Enzo aparece y le dice que la ayudará a evitar que Julian regrese. En Live Through This, Valerie intenta quemar su cadáver preservado, pero sus intentos fracasan cuando aparecen Lily, Mary Louise, Nora y Beau. Lily está enojada con Valerie y la abofetea mientras Valerie le ruega que no resucite a Julian. Sin embargo, la decisión de Lily sigue siendo que Julian la mejora como persona, a lo que Valerie dice que la empeoró. Luego revela que fue idea de Lily unir las vidas de Bonnie y Elena, por lo que Damon intenta matar a Lily, pero Beau interviene y quema mágicamente todos los ataúdes de la morgue. Más tarde todos se despiertan y Stefan ayuda a Valerie, que es cuando ella le revela la razón de su odio hacia Julian: el hecho de que él mató a su hijo por nacer, engendrado por Stefan. Stefan más tarde la lleva a Lockwood Mansion y le promete que matará a Julian. En Best Served Cold, pasa la noche en la casa de Stefan porque no tenía adónde ir después de su pelea y casi la muerte de su propia familia, que la había repudiado. Caroline los sorprende a ambos por sorpresa y Stefan le explica a Caroline que echaron a Valerie de su familia, sin decirle a Caroline que originalmente iban a ser sus padres. Valerie ayuda a Alaric Saltzman a encontrar a sus gemelas no nacidas y resulta que Jo lanzó un hechizo a las gemelas y las transportó al útero de Caroline, sorprendiendo a Alaric y Caroline. En Mommie Dearest, se revela que Caroline no cree en la afirmación de Valerie sobre su embarazo. Sin embargo, Valerie confía en que tiene razón. Después de pedirle a Valerie que expulse la compulsión de las personas que son la comida de Acción de Gracias de los herejes, ella le revela a Matt que Caroline está embarazada de los gemelos de Alaric, a pesar de que todavía lo niega. Después de que Beau los atrape, Valerie usa un encubrimiento que la hace darse cuenta de que los gemelos estaban cubiertos para protegerlos. Valerie le dice a Caroline que sabe de un hechizo tan poco utilizado porque lo usó porque estaba abortando al hijo de Stefan. Más tarde, Valerie es presentada en el ultrasonido de gemelos, donde ella los desencaja por sus poderes como hereje. En Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Valerie le cuenta a su familia la verdad sobre Julian y cómo él no tuvo ningún reparo en golpearla para provocarle el aborto. Nora y Beau la creen, pero Mary Louise tiene dudas. Mary Louise libera a Julian cuando Valerie y Damon intentan acabar con él. Valerie presencia cómo Lily se suicida en un acto desinteresado y la perdona por querer a Julian. En Cold as Ice, Valerie está con Nora en el funeral de Lily y se despide definitivamente de ella. Después de saber por Stefan que Julián no murió, intenta ayudar con un nuevo plan, pero fue desastroso ya que Bonnie terminó siendo desviada por Nora y Stefan fue asesinado por ser el autor intelectual de lo mismo por el secuestro de Mary Louise. En Postcards from the Edge, Valerie está en un bar que anteriormente se hizo cargo de Julian y sus vampiros, donde ella le entrega una postal que supuestamente le fue enviada por error. Julian se da cuenta de que es la marca de Rayna Cruz, una cazadora de vampiros que lo atrapó en la Piedra Fénix. Él comienza a amenazar a Valerie y afirma que la matarán la próxima vez que la vea. Valerie se dirige al hospital y les revela a Caroline y Stefan que los bebés son herejes, por lo que actualmente se están alimentando de la magia de Caroline, lo que significa que ella acabará desecándose. Para evitarlo, Valerie crea un talismán mágico, pero no ayuda por mucho tiempo. También le advierte a Stefan acerca del extraño comportamiento de Damon y su aparente deseo de muerte, así que ella y Stefan van a salvar a Damon de una pelea con Julian. Al descubrir las noticias de la supuesta muerte de Elena, Stefan le expresa su enojo a Valerie. Ambos culpan a Julian de todo. Encuentran que él y Valerie realizan un hechizo de camuflaje sobre los tres y luego someten mágicamente a Julian, dándole a Stefan la oportunidad de clavarle una estaca sin que ninguno de sus vampiros se dé cuenta. Así, Stefan y Valerie finalmente se vengan por la muerte de su hijo no nato. En This Woman's Work, Valerie junto con Stefan descubre a Caroline desecada y se da cuenta de que el talismán no funcionó. Luego decide canalizar suficiente magia para atraer a los bebés para que puedan nacer después de negarse debido a la magia vampírica de Caroline. Ella reúne a los herejes restantes y con ellos realiza un hechizo para atraer a los bebés. Sin embargo, una vez que Rayna llega al hospital, ahora con su espada, Beau, Mary Louise y Nora se ven obligadas a irse mientras Valerie se queda atrás, diciendo que ayudará a Caroline y a los bebés. Bonnie luego llega y le dice a Valerie sobre la muerte de Beau. Stefan luego se va para ayudar a Damon, que termina siendo marcado por Rayna, mientras que Bonnie Bennett Bonnie y Valerie realizan un hechizo para atraer a los bebés, que finalmente nacen. En Moonlight on the Bayou, Valerie primero le habla a Stefan de un refugio mágico para viajeros sobrenaturales en Nueva Orleans, aunque luego pierde el contacto con él e informa a Bonnie al respecto. Después trabaja con Matt (a pesar de su relación antagónica) para ayudar a Stefan a escapar de Rayna. Ella también informa a Damon de las intenciones oscuras de la Armería. En I Would for You, Valerie comienza a ayudar a Stefan en su carrera de tres años desde Rayna Cruz. Durante el comienzo de su carrera, Stefan y Valerie buscan una extraña hierba mágica que puede ocultar la cicatriz del Cazador de Stefan de las habilidades de rastreo de Rayna. Valerie, junto con Stefan, está decepcionada al descubrir que la instalación secreta que les regalaron Freya Mikaelson fue robada de la rara hierba mágica. En Days of Future Past, Valerie comienza una relación romántica con Stefan una vez más después de haber estado huyendo con él durante un año. Dos años más tarde, se ve a Valerie en una relación con Stefan y se alió con Damon Salvatore para rescatar a Stefan de Rayna Cruz. Damon hace que Valerie le revele que siempre supo sobre una cura para la cicatriz del Cazador de Stefan, pero no se lo dijo porque amaba a Stefan, no quería perderlo con Damon o Caroline, y quería mantener a Damon fuera. de su vida para siempre Valerie es sometida por Damon antes de que ella pueda transferir la cicatriz a Damon, lo que le da a Rayna el tiempo suficiente para apuñalar a Stefan con su espada y atraparlo en Phoenix Stone una vez más. Valerie y Damon llegaron demasiado tarde para salvarlo y se ve a Valerie cayendo de rodillas en la pista de un avión, angustiada por el atrapamiento de Stefan. En I Went to the Woods, después de que Valerie deja a Damon atrás y encuentra a Rayna, descubre que cuando la piedra fue destruida, cada alma dentro de ella escapó de las almas vampíricas que están habitando cadáveres al azar, tanto vampiros como humanos, por todo el mundo. Matt llama a Alaric y le dice que está enviando a Valerie y Rayna a su puerta, sin embargo, cuando Valerie juega la carta Caroline, Ric no tiene más remedio que ayudar. Rayna podría estar más preocupada por la caza de algunos de los vampiros más malvados de los últimos 200 años, pero Valerie rápidamente deja en claro que Stefan es su principal prioridad. Valerie usa la magia para canalizar las visiones de Rayna y ver pedazos de Stefan. Y cuando algunos de los detalles se superponen con una noticia, se dan cuenta de que está en el cuerpo de Marty. Valerie y Ric lo siguen a Memphis, donde los dos tienen una conversación muy sincera sobre Stefan y Caroline. Valerie dice que nunca se engañó a sí misma al pensar que ella y Stefan estaban allí por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, esa conversación queda en suspenso cuando rastrean al nuevo Stefan a una fraternidad en Memphis y Ric recuerda una vieja historia sobre un asesino en serie en la década de 1880. Apuntó a hermandades y fraternidades, donde obligaría a las víctimas a asesinarse entre sí. Y cuando nadie creería su historia, volvería locos a los supervivientes. Nunca atraparon al asesino. En One Way or Another, Valerie recibe una llamada de Damon. Inmediatamente le pregunta si Stefan está bien, a lo que Damon respondió que debería estar bien y que se dirige al hospital, sin embargo, todavía no han localizado a Ambrose. Cuando Damon le pregunta si puede hacer un hechizo que ponga a Stefan en su propio cuerpo, Valerie dice que dado que todas las personas que le importan han muerto, hará cualquier cosa por traerlo de regreso. Más tarde, cuando Alaric y Damon ya capturaron a Ambrose, Valerie se dirige a su ubicación y rápidamente empieza a hacer el hechizo, el cual le permite entrar en la mente de Stefan. Dentro, los dos comparten un momento antes de que Valerie se dé cuenta de que Stefan se refería a 'hogar' como un lugar en el que está con Caroline, por lo que le pregunta si ella solo fue una distracción en los últimos tres años o si había algo más entre ellos. Después de que Stefan le diga que ella es parte de su vida y que él se preocupa por ella, Valerie termina el hechizo con éxito. Unos momentos más tarde, mientras escribe una carta de despedida, le dice a Stefan que él nunca la amó de la manera que lo ama, y que si las cosas fueran diferentes, los dos habrían tenido la vida que siempre habían soñado. Le dice que debería aprovechar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Caroline, que es hora de que viva sola y de que tiene que encontrar la felicidad en otro lugar. Los dos comparten un beso, y después Valerie coge su bolso y se marcha. Personalidad |-|Siphoner= Mientras estaba viva, Valerie era un espíritu cordial y alegre que conquistó el corazón de Stefan. Sin embargo, después de perder a su hija con Julian a manos de Stefan, supo que Lily no la perdonaría si dijera algo. Disgustada ante la perspectiva de vivir bajo el control de Julian, se quitó la vida solo para convertirse en la primera Híbrida-Vampiro Híbrida. |-|Bruja-vampiro Híbrida= Valerie es una híbrida de más de 170 vampiros brujos que confía en su seco sentido del humor para contrarrestar una vida de dolor y despido. Ella parece ser la buena en la familia de los Herejes, pero Nora dice que ella es la peor de todas. Ella habló de su aventura con Stefan en un tono cortante para Caroline. También es el miembro más calculador de su familia Heretic, ya que lanzó un hechizo que evitaría que Stefan toque a Caroline y mató a su compañero Hereje, Oscar, porque quería evitar que ayudara a Lily en su plan de resucitar a Julian. Valerie no está exenta de humanidad, ya que lamenta profundamente romper el corazón de Stefan y sigue siendo incapaz de confrontarlo con la verdad debido a la vergüenza de saber que ella lo lastimó. Ella valoraba a su compañero Hereje, Malcolm, ya que él era responsable de reunirla con su amigo, Beau. También tiene un sentido de la moralidad, ya que se ofendió con la gente que la dejó por muerta cuando fue atropellada por su automóvil. Sin embargo, no dudará en tomar venganza, ya que ella, junto con Mary-Louise y Nora, asesinaron a las mismas personas que la atropellaron. Después de desertar de los herejes, Valerie demostró su voluntad de ayudar a quienes se oponen a Julian y su familia, aunque al principio puede mostrar cierto grado de aprensión. Ella también está empezando a tener una comprensión reacia con Caroline, la novia actual de su antiguo amor, Stefan, que demuestra que no está por encima de resolver sus diferencias con los demás para que las cosas funcionen. Valerie también ha mostrado un deseo apasionado de evitar a cualquier otra persona el dolor que sintió al perder a su hijo, ya que trabajó activamente con Caroline y Alaric para encontrar a sus hijos y a los de Jo. Apariencia física Valerie es una mujer joven y atractiva, con ojos azules y cabello largo, de un rubio castaño. A diferencia de sus aliados y amigos cercanos, Nora y Mary Louise, Valerie casi nunca usa maquillaje y se viste con ropas marrones y algunos accesorios combinados. Poderes y habilidades |-|Siphoner= Valerie nació originalmente como una Siphoner, una bruja sin poder personal, lo que significa que solo podía practicar magia al desviarla de otra fuente. Ella parece haber ampliado el conocimiento sobre la magia como un antiguo miembro del Aquelarre Géminis, que practica con un amuleto imbuido de magia. A pesar de no tener poder propio, Valerie mostró una habilidad en el encubrimiento de hechizos, una marca registrada de su aquelarre. |-|Bruja-vampiro Híbrida= Después de convertirse en vampiro al morir con la sangre de Lily en su sistema, retuvo sus habilidades de sifón, permitiéndole funcionar como un híbrido brujo-vampiro. Supuestamente, fue la transición de Valerie a un vampiro lo que llevó a Julian a darse cuenta de lo poderosos que son los híbridos brujo-vampiro (lo que llevó a Lily a convertir a las otras brujas de sifón que conoció más tarde). Desde entonces, ha demostrado una considerable habilidad en magia al incendiar la plaza del pueblo con Nora y Mary Louise. Ella también lanzó un hechizo de larga duración sobre Caroline que aseguró que su piel quemara a cualquiera que la tocara. También podía lanzar hechizos de infligir dolor lo suficientemente fuertes como para contener vampiros tan viejos como Julian con poca dificultad. Mostró talento en una serie de hechizos de localización, como cuando localizó a los niños por nacer de Alaric, que previamente se creía estaban muertos. También localizó a Oscar fácilmente y más tarde encontró a Rayna, a petición de Damon. Mediante el uso de Rayna, Valerie fue capaz de discernir la ubicación de Stefan a través de visiones extraídas de la conexión de Rayna con todas sus víctimas vampíricas anteriores. Más tarde, ella encontró a Rayna una vez más y encontró a Ambrose, que estaba en posesión del cuerpo de Stefan en ese momento. Valerie ha demostrado ser bastante hábil en Hechizos y rituales, mostrando un amplio conocimiento de muchos hechizos del Aquelarre Géminis, como poderosos hechizos de camuflaje que ha usado varias veces, como cuando ocultó la muerte de Julián en manos de Stefan. Incluso logró realizar un poderoso hechizo de transferencia espiritual, originado en el aquelarre de Gemini, y como tal requirió que dos brujas actuaran, mientras que Valerie se las arregló para realizarlo solo (aunque no sin debilitarse en el proceso), lo cual es otro testamento de su gran poder. También se revela que después de la noche en que Julián la golpeó hasta el punto de la muerte de su hijo no nacido, Valerie intentó varios hechizos poderosos para salvar la vida de su hijo, sin embargo, incluso como Hereje, su magia no era lo suficientemente grande ni tenía una coven para trabajar, como tal ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para preservar la vida de su hijo. Uno de estos hechizos fue un fuerte hechizo de Géminis usado en las brujas Géminis embarazadas cuyas vidas están en peligro para transferir a sus hijos por nacer a otro individuo y preservar las vidas de la próxima generación. También mostró conocimiento sobre los diferentes síntomas mágicos e incluso es hábil en la creación de talismanes mágicos alimentándolos con magia. Ella también realizó un poderoso hechizo por su cuenta durante un tiempo y más tarde con Bonnie que creó un foco de magia mayor que el vampirismo de Caroline, para atraer a los niños por nacer de Alaric. Sus habilidades vampíricas también son más fuertes, ya que no requiere un anillo de luz del día debido a su lado de bruja. Debilidades Valerie tiene las debilidades típicas de un híbrido brujo-vampiro no original. Nombre *'Valerie' es un nombre femenino de origen francés (Valérie). El nombre significa "fuerte" o "valiente". Derivó del latín, Valeria, el nombre de un santo medieval martirizado. *'Tulle' se deriva del inglés antiguo "Toll", en sí mismo un derivado del "porleifr" nórdico y que significa "un grupo de árboles". Trivia *Valerie es el primer miembro de los herejes cuyo apellido se revela. *Fue el primer híbrido brujo-vampiro creado. Se ahogó con la sangre de Lily en su sistema. **Irónicamente, a partir del episodio Days of Future Past, ella es la última híbrida vampiro-bruja existente, convirtiéndola en la primera y la última de sus especies raras. **A pesar de que Beau fue resucitado después de que la piedra/espada fénix fue destruida, su alma fue colocada en el cadáver del vampiro Lewis, pero fue asesinado por Damon Salvatore en Alguien que solía saber, fue asesinado en su cuerpo híbrido antes de esto. Por lo tanto, Valerie pasa a ser la única híbrido brujo-vampiro viviente. *Fue el primer amor de Stefan Salvatore, y la primera chica con la que se acostó. *Estaba embarazada del hijo de Stefan hasta que la paliza de Julian le provocó un aborto. *Mató a uno de sus compañeros miembros de Herejes, Oscar, ya que iba a resucitar a Julian, el culpable de que no pudiese reunirse con Stefan y quien mató a su hijo antes de nacer. *Antes de convertirse en híbrido, llevaba un amuleto en el que guardaba magia para momentos de necesidad. *Es experta en hechizos de localización. *En Cold and Ice flash-forward, aparece viviendo en Chicago y en una relación con Stefan una vez más. *De una forma u otra, Valerie restaura a Stefan a su propio cuerpo, y le dice adiós cuando se da cuenta de que todavía quiere a Caroline. Ella se marcha para vivir su propia vida. Según sus compañeros herejes, Valerie es la más despiadada del grupo. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Aquelarre Géminis Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:No muertos